For example, at a construction site etc., it is necessary to clean up water pooled on the floor of the building etc. so as to remove this obstacle from the construction work.
In the past, a drain cleaner called a “pusher” was used for this cleanup work (for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional drain cleaner, while FIG. 11 is a view of an example of its use.
As shown in FIG. 10, this drain cleaner 100 was comprised of a wide plate member 101 and a handle 102 attached to the center of the back of this plate member 101. As shown in FIG. 11, a worker gripped the handle 102 and pushed the water W of a puddle by the plate member 101 to a predetermined drain etc. to clean up the water.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-33065